The Zodiac's Quest
by Unicookie
Summary: read first chapter to understand. this is also a OCxOC story.
1. The Information

So I know you've heard of the Zodiac. The 12 signs are: Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Scorpio, Libra, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Aquarius, and Pisces. The signs of the Zodiac can give us great insights into our day to day living as well as the many talents and special qualities we posses. Well, that being said, this story, is based around Kung Fu Panda, in the Valley of Peace. Twelve teens; a tiger, a wolf, a panther, a snake, a crane, a mountain lion, a snow leopard, a monkey, a red fox, praying mantis, a butterfly, and a cheetah, posses the powers of the signs. Together, and with the help of the KFP crew, they will defeat a great threat to China... Tanus, dark demon and killer of light. Their stories begin with how they act. So here goes.


	2. Aries: James

div style="padding-bottom: 5px; padding-top: 15px; width: 50%;" align="center" /div  
div style="float: right; margin: 0 0 20px 5px;" /div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"strongYour element:/strong Fire/div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"strongYour ruling planets: /strongMars/div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"strongSymbol:/strong The Ram/div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"strongYour stone:/strong Diamond/div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"strongLife Pursuit:/strong The thrill of the momentbr / br / strongVibration:/strong Enthusiasticbr / br / strongAries Secret Desire:/strong To lead the way for others./div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"Hi, i am James. I am a panther. I am 16 years old and the oldest. I am not the leader, however, because the leader is Tristyn. She is a natural born leader./div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"  
div style="padding-bottom: 5px; font-size: 14px;"Aries are fire signs and those born under this element are regarded in astrology as adventurous, active and outgoing. It won't matter where you go or how remote or unusual it is - from the Outback to the Antarctic - you can be sure that an Aries has been there before you (or at the very least you will meet one along the way!) Aries is a uniquely naive sign. Although they are independent, outgoing and assertive they are also surprisingly trusting, often innocently walking into the lion's den at times. No matter what upheaval, challenge or triumph they confront - an Aries has a wonderful ability to bounce back. Their faith in life and the future remains untouched by hardship. Their gift is that they are always children at heart and the world is always a magical place for them. Many famous sports people are born under this sign. Aries is regarded as the most physical sign and because of its Mar's rulership; it is also one of the most highly charged masculine energy signs in astrology. No wonder women born under Aries are forceful, dynamic and aggressive, and as a result these Aries women frequently find themselves with dilemmas surrounding their romantic relationships. For them, a man has to be a 'real man' to deal with an Aries woman, otherwise she intimidates him. And conversely for the Aries male, a woman has to be a real woman to deal with him, because he is looking for many balancing component traits (his true feminine side) in his partner. She has to run the gamut in his support system, from the Aries man's best friend, true companion, through to his muse, and yet she must never ever answer him back! /div  
br / Therefore Aries can be a confusing sign because there is a complex combination of very strong masculine and feminine expressions all combined together. Because of the male energy surrounding it, when a woman is born under Aries, it creates some of the most interesting women in the world, women who are adventurous, independent and have competitive natures. It also tends to make them very forthright. /div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"That's all my personality. Go to the next chapter for The Taurus dude./div 


	3. Taurus: Bao Yu

**Your element:** Earth

**Your ruling planets: **Venus

**Symbol:** The Bull

**Your stone:** Emerald

**Life Pursuit:** Emotional and financial security

**Vibration:** Determined energy

**Taurus Secret Desire:** To have a secure, happy and wealthy life/marriage.

Hi. I am Bao Yu. A snow leopard, and i just turned 16. i am the second youngest, since Tristyn is the first. So now time to learn about me!

Underneath their cool, calm and collected exterior, Taureans differ greatly from all the other signs of the zodiac. Taureans manage to discreetly stay apart from the crowd, even though they have a well-earned reputation for being socialisers. They will let others get close, but only so close as they want them. Some claim that trying to get your point across to a Taurean, should they not want to hear you, is rather similar to talking to the trees they simply won't budge. And, there is no such thing as an open-book Taurean. Their feelings, fears and desires often run far deeper than anyone around them would guess. Like the butterfly that chooses to remain hidden in its cocoon until it is ready and prepared to emerge, so the true Taurean spirit remains hidden behind a veneer of day-to-day activities. That's why Taureans are sometimes regarded as snobby, withdrawn, boring, or even sulky.

The truth is, when Taureans manage to operate very adequately on their own form of automatic pilot, they can switch off from the world around them very efficiently. And when they do switch off, they are actually gathering in their inner reserves to deal with the outside pressures. This sign is also very closely connected to 'feeling good'. Most Taureans like their creature comforts and hate change because it takes them out of their automatic pilot condition of separating themselves from the world around them.

That's all! Just move on to meet Gemini!


	4. Gemini: Jae

div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"strongYour element:/strong Air/div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"strongYour ruling planets: /strongMercury/div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"strongSymbol:/strong The Twins/div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"strongYour stone:/strong Aquamarine/div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"strongLife Pursuit:/strong To explore a little bit of / br / strongVibration:/strong Intense mental energybr / br / strongGemini's Secret Desire:/strong To be ahead of the crowd/div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"Yep. I'm Jae! A mountain lion. I am 17, so Aries is lying about being the oldest. We just let him feel like that. XD Anyways, read on to my personality!/div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"  
div style="padding-bottom: 5px; font-size: 14px;"In ancient Greek mythology, Gemini's ruler - Mercury, was the light-footed messenger of the gods who darted back and forth across the heavens delivering news - which might explain why those born under the sign of the 'Twins' are always on the move; thirsty for knowledge and new experiences. Terminally curious and sometimes even mischievous, Geminis are multi-faceted souls who enjoy knowing a little bit of everything but generally not too much about one particular subject. It's just that variety is the spice of their lives! /div  
br / In Astrology, Geminis have also gained the reputation of being the incessant talkers of the zodiac. Those Twins that don't have the 'gift of the gab' are usually talented writers or have a special interest in foreign languages. In love, they look for a partner who can keep up with them mentally and physically! And, to quote Oscar Wilde, "there's one thing worse than people talking about you, that's people not talking about you." Whether Geminis like it or not, people are usually "talking about them". Together with Scorpio and Virgos, they are a sign that is often discussed, dissected and sometimes even put down by the other signs of the zodiac. Sometimes this is a subtle form of jealousy by others, because Geminis do lead very unique and unusual lives. The Gemini personality can appear mysterious or detached to others and therefore they are often misunderstood and unappreciated for the talents they offer to the world at large. /div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"That's it for now. Just keep reading, just keep reading, just keep reading reading reading./div 


	5. Cancer: Tristyn

div style="padding-bottom: 5px; padding-top: 15px; width: 50%;" align="center" /div  
div style="float: right; margin: 0 0 20px 5px;" /div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"strongYour element:/strong Water/div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"strongYour ruling planets: /strongThe Moon/div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"strongSymbol:/strong The Crab/div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"strongYour stone:/strong Moonstone/div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"strongLife Pursuit:/strong Constant reassurance and intimacybr / br / strongVibration:/strong Moodybr / br / strongCancer's Secret Desire:/strong To feel safe (emotionally, spiritually, romantically and financially)/div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"Yeah yeah, I know what you're thinking... Very funny. Ahahahahaha. That was sarcasm. you think i like the panda. wrong. i happen to have a crush on Bao Yu...but dont tell him. Anywho, i just turned fifteen, and i am a tiger. I am also the leader, so ha!/div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"  
div style="padding-bottom: 5px; font-size: 14px;"Those born under the sign of Cancer, ruled by the mysterious Moon, are one of the zodiac's enigmas. It is fair to say that most Cancers are a bundle of contradictions. Compassionate and caring with friends, family and lovers, yet they can cut to the bone with their jealous remarks and ever-changing moods. Endearingly eccentric on one hand, and on the other, insecure about how others see them. Like their astrological symbol - the Crab - Cancers can appear hard and insensitive on the outside. However, for those of us who know and love a "Moon Child", we understand that deep below lies a softness and sensitivity that makes them so very special... /div  
br / Just as the Moon goes through many changes as it moves from its new to full phases, Cancers too go through many new and full phases of experience. Life doesn't stand still for this sign, even if they remain in one place, because they live so much in their internal oceans of emotions. Their link with the Moon often makes it impossible for them to operate on an even keel from day to day. Up and down like the proverbial yo-yo, most Cancerians feel one way one minute, then sometimes totally different the next. But this characteristic is part of their charm./div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"READ ON PAL!/div


	6. Leo: Kendall

div style="padding-bottom: 5px; padding-top: 15px; width: 50%;" align="center" /div  
div style="float: right; margin: 0 0 20px 5px;" /div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"strongYour element:/strong Fire/div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"strongYour ruling planets: /strongThe Sun/div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"strongSymbol:/strong The Lion/div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"strongYour stone:/strong Peridot/div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"strongLife Pursuit:/strong To lead the waybr / br / strongVibration:/strong Radiant Energybr / br / strongLeo's Secret Desire:/strong To be a star/div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"Hi! I am Kendall, i am a snake, and i'm 16! Smile pal!/div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"  
div style="padding-bottom: 5px; font-size: 14px;"Love triumphs over all for this sign, which is ruled by the heart and operates from this dimension too. Leo's are born fortunate. Charismatic and positive-thinking they attract not only an abundance of friends and opportunities, but manage to survive life's stormy times with style and good humour. /div  
div style="padding-bottom: 5px; font-size: 14px;"br / Once a Lion is committed to a relationship, they are totally devoted and faithful. Should their heart or trust be broken they never forgive or forget. When a relationship breaks down (even a long standing one) they can disappear into the sunset without a backward look. Leos can cut ties, and leave others heartbroken, but usually there is a good reason why they have broken a tryst. For a Leo, when a relationship is over, really over, it is over for good. /div  
br / There are three levels of soul-evolution of the Leos. The highest is represented by the Sphinx; wise beyond their years and great teachers to others. The second is the Lion, King of the Jungle, ruled by ego but always protective and sustaining of those they love. The last is the Lion Cub, immature and undeveloped, frightened by anything new. These Leos cling to others (in the mode of the child not wanting to leave its mother's side).) They can't bear to be alone./div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"OK. That is all./div 


	7. Virgo: Micheal

div style="padding-bottom: 5px; padding-top: 15px; width: 50%;" align="center" /div  
div style="float: right; margin: 0 0 20px 5px;" /div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"strongYour element:/strong Earth/div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"strongYour ruling planets: /strongMercury/div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"strongSymbol:/strong The Virgin/div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"strongYour stone:/strong Sapphire/div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"strongLife Pursuit:/strong To do the right thingbr / br / strongVibration:/strong Compassionate and caringbr / br / strongVirgo's Secret Desire:/strong To love and be loved in return/div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"Hizes! I am Micheal! I am 17, and a monkey. Read on bro!/div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"  
div style="padding-bottom: 5px; font-size: 14px;"Virgos are often put down badly by many astrologers and written up as being fussy and narrow-minded. But when a Virgo shines, there is practically no sign to match their inner light. An in-tune Virgo is a treat to meet. When a Virgo is confident within themselves they are the most successful, structured and creative of all the signs. /div  
div style="padding-bottom: 5px; font-size: 14px;"br / Many Virgos can be found working in the "service to others" industries, ranging from welfare work, doctors, school-teachers through to practising natural forms of healing like massage, herbal remedies etc. One of the most magical characteristics of the Virgo is no matter how many times life or romance turns sour on them, they still manage to maintain faith in others, refusing to become cynical. There is ingenuity around this sign, a kind-heartedness, which unfortunately is sometimes played upon by others for their advantage. Virgos can often become victims of relationship power-games, where they are mistreated. /div  
div style="padding-bottom: 5px; font-size: 14px;"br / Creative and sensitive, Virgos are delicate people who, like rare and special orchids, require individual treatment to fully blossom into their true unique beauty. Shy, they are happy to allow others to take centre-stage and often generate their time and energy into making those they love happy or successful. /div  
div style="padding-bottom: 5px; font-size: 14px;"Tada?/div  
/div 


	8. Libra: Tony

div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"strongYour element:/strong Air/div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"strongYour ruling planets: /strongVenus/div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"strongSymbol:/strong The Scales/div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"strongYour stone:/strong Opals/div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"strongLife Pursuit:/strong To be consistentbr / br / strongVibration:/strong Unsteadybr / br / strongLibran's Secret Desire:/strong To live an easy, uncomplicated life./div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"Yo'! i am Tony! the wolf! i am 18 bruhs! Ahahahahaha. XD read onward!/div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"  
div style="padding-bottom: 5px; font-size: 14px;"Every adolescent Libran's fantasy is to find the Prince or Princess of their dreams. As their lives unfold, the experiences, false starts, dramas, broken hearts and disillusionment they encounter seeking this personal Holy Grail, often shapes their futures in the most extra-ordinary manner. Love and love-lost makes a big difference to the Libran although their often happy-go-lucky appearance against all kinds of odds may not reveal this as fact. /div  
br / Librans can switch off from the world around then and during these periods much more occurs on the deep innermost levels of the Libran's psyche, than their closest companions imagine. Many Librans after establishing a lifestyle that somehow falls short of their childhood dreams, manage to conjure up a most independent life and keep up an image of being dedicated to a "close relationship". They can escape into obscure role playing - and often this makes them extremely successful business people. When it comes to romance and love, Librans can be difficult to fathom yet in business many Librans discover they can not only be creative, but it provides an opportunity to express the more diverse sides to their personalities. Their charm can win jobs and provides powerful friends. But in both work and play, looking for peace and harmony, Librans often say "yes" when they should be saying "no". /div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"Go on./div 


	9. Scorpio: Lily

div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"strongYour element:/strong Water/div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"strongYour ruling planets: /strongPluto/div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"strongSymbol:/strong The Scorpion/div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"strongYour stone:/strong Topaz/div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"strongLife Pursuit:/strong To survive against all oppositionbr / br / strongVibration:/strong Resilientbr / br / strongScorpio's Secret Desire:/strong To triumph/div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"Hey gurl! I am Lily. i am 17, and i am a butterfly! read on bestie!/div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"  
div style="padding-bottom: 5px; font-size: 14px;"Reputed to be the "most powerful" sign of the zodiac, Scorpios lead fate filled lives and have intense and dramatic personal relationships. Even as children Scorpios are often found to be wise beyond their years. Many astrologers call this the sign of the "oldest souls". Old and wise beyond the average, Scorpios often know all the answers, except sometimes; they too often have difficulty finding what they need to develop their own happiness. /div  
div style="padding-bottom: 5px; font-size: 14px;"br / Passion, desire and power go hand in hand for Scorpios. Their biggest challenge and test in life is choosing between the power of love and the love of power. Coming to grips with their extraordinary emotional depths and sensitivity isn't easy for those around them. They are different from all other zodiac signs and this difference has them walking, working and loving to a different beat. Others can often live with a Scorpio partner for years, but not really know them. Much to do with a Scorpio remains ever secret. Their eyes often blaze with feelings that words never express, and beware on the days or nights they hide their feelings behind dark glasses, there is likely to be a storm of some kind brewing. When you deal with a Scorpio you have to always deal with them on a psychic intuitive level. They often wear a mask. Too often they say "no" when they really mean "yes". They have contrary natures. Once they find true love they can be the most faithful dedicated of all partners but fall out badly with a Scorpio and you are likely to find they will never forget or forgive. /div  
br / Most Scorpios are winners. The main thing they have to worry about is their attitudes, which make up their mind powers and can either make or break them. When they are negative about something or someone, or critical of themselves, they can tend to get in their own way./div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"Fin./div 


	10. Sagittarius: Cody

div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"strongYour element:/strong Fire/div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"strongYour ruling planets: /strongJupiter/div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"strongSymbol:/strong The Archer/div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"strongYour stone:/strong Turquoise/div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"strongLife Pursuit:/strong To live the good lifebr / br / strongVibration:/strong Overly expressive - frequent burnoutsbr / br / strongSagittarian's Secret Desire:/strong To make a difference in the world/div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"Yo! i am cody. i am 18, so i think i may be the oldest. think. i rarely pay attention. XD read on!/div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"  
div style="padding-bottom: 5px; font-size: 14px;"Ruled by the benefic planet Jupiter, Sagittarians possess a natural exuberance, sense of adventure and love of life that makes them one of the most optimistic zodiac signs of all. Like their astrological symbol - the Archer - Sagittarians are renowned for aiming their sights towards whatever it is they find alluring - a love partner, dream job, vacation - and making it their own. They believe that anything is possible - and because of this belief system, Sagittarians are adept at seeking out their very own pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. /div  
br / But sometimes trying to tie down these free-spirited individuals is frustrating for those around them. Sagittarians are happiest on the move - exploring new cultures and ideas and many are attracted to occupations related to travel, the media, outdoor work and philosophical pursuits. In love, their catch-cry is "don't fence me in". But once they find a partner who understands their need to retain their own sense of self and identity, Sagittarians can be the most big-hearted, generous and fun-loving companions of all./div 


	11. Capricorn: Max

div style="padding-bottom: 5px; padding-top: 15px; width: 50%;" align="center" /div  
div style="float: right; margin: 0 0 20px 5px;" /div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"strongYour element:/strong Earth/div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"strongYour ruling planets: /strongSaturn/div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"strongSymbol:/strong The Goat/div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"strongYour stone:/strong Garnet/div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"strongLife Pursuit:/strong To be proud of their achievementsbr / br / strongVibration:/strong Poweful resilient energybr / br / strongCapricorn Secret Desire:/strong to be admired by their family and friends and the world at large/div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"I am Max. a praying mantis, 18 years old, and awesome. XD man im good!/div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"  
div style="padding-bottom: 5px; font-size: 14px;"The sign of the high roller, Capricorn is regarded as the zodiac s top, but also quiet, life and business achievers. But, there are two very different types of Capricorns. /div  
div style="padding-bottom: 5px; font-size: 14px;"br / The first is represented by the mountain goat, always climbing higher and higher; never content until reaching the top. The second is the garden goat, with little adventurous spirit or ambition-happy to remain within a small domain, refusing to budge unless it is pushed. Either type of Capricorn, however, is patient and persevering. They reach their goals because they know the longest journey commences with a single step and that the first step is always the most difficult. /div  
br / The one thing a Capricorn must always try to do is balance work with play; otherwise they can become too one-sided and work can replace true personal emotional fulfilment. Continually climbing the eternal mountain of success, Capricornians rise to the occasion when faced with a new task or deadline. Even if something comes to a grinding halt, their ambition to reach the ultimate keeps them moving forever onwards and upwards (prompted by the strict influence of ruling planet Saturn). Although conservative and cautious, Goats are willing to try unusual approaches on their road to success in business or in love. Romantically, they desire a permanent relationship with someone who'll give them the affection they crave (and often neglect to give themselves!)/div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"Read on!/div 


	12. Aquarius: Jun

div style="padding-bottom: 5px; padding-top: 15px; width: 50%;" align="center" /div  
div style="float: right; margin: 0 0 20px 5px;" /div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"strongYour element:/strong Air/div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"strongYour ruling planets: /strongUranus/div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"strongSymbol:/strong The Water Bearer/div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"strongYour stone:/strong Amethyst/div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"strongLife Pursuit:/strong To understand life's mysteriesbr / br / strongVibration:/strong High frequencybr / br / strongAquarian's Secret Desire:/strong To be unique and original/div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"Hi. I am Jun. i am 16. and i am a cheetah. read on./div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"  
div style="padding-bottom: 5px; font-size: 14px;"Special note for Aquarians: With the new Millennium heralding the Dawn of the Age of Aquarius, at this time, ready or not, your sign is regarded as the zodiac's leader. You are the trendsetter for the future and because of this high responsibility, many under born your sign will be undergoing at this time, as we approach the Millennium, the pressure of personal change (particularly in your values and what makes you content and happy). Yours has always been a philanthropic sign. Now more than ever these qualities will be highlighted./div  
div style="padding-bottom: 5px; font-size: 14px;"br / Those born under the sign of Aquarius not only march to a different drummer, they make up new music as they go along. They are 'mind oriented' individuals, whose thoughts never stop tick-tocking over. Because of their high focus on intellectual exploration, many inventors, eccentrics and highly original trailblazers are born under this sign. Their intense ability to live on many mental levels, holds both pain and pleasure for Aquarians. For example, in the American Hall of Fame there are more Aquarians than any other sign, yet statistics reveal that in mental institutions there are more Aquarians than any other sign too. Many extremes can surround this sign and these extremes can take them to both heaven and hell. /div  
br / But in everyday terms, most Aquarians are extremely humanitarian and often involved in social programs that assist others. They can also be objective in judgement, for they never let their emotions get in the way. Outgoing and amiable, Aquarians attract friends wherever they go and those whom Aquarians befriend have their unswerving loyalty./div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"bye!/div 


	13. Pisces: Ai

div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"strongYour element:/strong Water/div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"strongYour ruling planets: /strongNeptune/div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"strongSymbol:/strong The Fish/div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"strongYour stone:/strong Bloodstone/div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"strongLife Pursuit:/strong To avoid feeling alone and instead feel connected to others and the world at largebr / br / strongVibration:/strong Erratic Energy levelsbr / br / strongPisces Secret Desire:/strong To live their dreams and turn fantasies into realities./div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"Hi. im ai. im 16, and a red fox. read on./div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"  
div style="padding-bottom: 5px; font-size: 14px;"Mysterious and alluring individuals, most Pisces are extremely talented, but even though they are gifted in many ways, they still manage to spend most of their lives battling "confusing" conditions. Pisces is the sign symbolised by the image of two fish. Their symbol depicts one fish heading upward, the other pulling downward. This mirrors how Pisceans are frequently torn between two pathways in life, or actually do live two very different existences at the same time. /div  
div style="padding-bottom: 5px; font-size: 14px;"br / The number 2, is a very powerful number for them. This zodiac sign is acknowledged as being the Saint and the Sinner rolled into one; the trendsetter of fashion or art, the lost soul, the philosopher and the psychotic and the visionary. As a credit to them, considering their many vulnerable characteristics; Pisceans are incredibly adaptable and resilient. They are to be found leading the field in many diverse areas of life and many Pisces can be found represented amongst top business millionaires. On the other side of the coin, prisons, reform schools and all kinds of institutions statistically hold a high number of Pisceans too. /div  
br / The Piscean's inner quest to explore their "ivory tower" syndrome can lead them into some most unusual and unlikely living conditions. Of all the signs of the zodiac, Pisces are the ones who end up in the most muddles over the years of their lives. They fantasize about situations, people and particularly romance - and because they spend so much time in their own form of 'fantasy land' this can catch them short in other more worldly areas. Because of this inner world of fantasy, Pisces people seldom perceive whatever is going on around them in its true light. They see life instead as they want to see it, coloring their view of the world in hues and tones far removed from its true reflection. No wonder this is the sign of both miracles and disillusionment. If you are a Pisces, be warned your emotions are a weak spot. /div  
div style="padding-bottom: 15px;"bye!/div 


	14. Meets, Greets, and Some Sick New Beats

Tristyn and Bao Yu were down in the Valley of Peace. Of course, they were at a party...as always. They were always there, and they knew the risk, yet they stayed. Today, they knew that the Dragon Warrior and Furious Five would be coming to shut the little club down. Being the 'smart teens' they are, they stayed, since Tristyn was stubborn, and Bao Yu went along with it. And of course, they just had to sing and dance to one last song. They just had to. So here we go:

Up at the Jade Palace...

"So that's who were looking for? The Twelve Signs?" Po asked Shifu. "Yes. You must find them because they have a lot of power, and if told to do wrong, they will." Shifu said. "We'll stop them before it happens." Tigress said. "Yeah! Where to first?" Monkey asked. "You know that little club we need to shut down?" Shifu asked. "Yeah, why?" Crane said. "That's your first destination. Stay hidden, then shut it down." Shifu said. "You will find two of them there." The Five and Po left and went to the club...when they arrived...

At the club...(about 2 minutes ago)...

"come on Tristyn and Bao Yu! One more before we get shut down!" A friend said. "Alright alright. Just one." Tristyn said. "Let's go!" Bao Yu said.

At the club...(now)...

Tristyn and Bao Yu had taken a challenge to beat Kyle, the reigning dance champion...and of course his girlfriend held co reigning champion. That was about to end.

"...why can't I turn of the radio?" Kyle and Amelia finished. "Alright! And then we have these two...who apparently are gonna wing it! I love that! OK amigos, good luck!" the DJ said. Tristyn smiled. "Won't need it, but ok." Tristyn said. Po and the Five stayed in the back against the walls. "Wonder which two they are." Po said. "We'll find out." Crane said. Some music started.

Tristyn:

"My sexy love..."

Bao Yu:

"So sexy.."

Tristyn:

"He makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up,  
Just one touch and I erupt.  
Like a volcano and cover him with my love,  
Babyboy you make me say ooh ooh ooh.  
And I just can't think of anything else I'd rather do...  
Than to hear you sing, sing my name the way you do.  
When we do our thing...when we do the things we do...  
Babyboy you make me say ooh ooh ooh.."

Both:  
"Sexy love boy/girl the things you do...  
(Oh baby baby)  
Keep me sprung, keep me running back to you.  
(Oh baby I)  
Ooh I love making love to you.  
Babyboy/girl you know you're.  
My sexy love..."

Bao Yu:  
"I'm so addicted to her she's the sweetest drug...  
Just enough, still too much.  
Say that I'm simple and I'm sprung [incomprehensible],  
I can't help she makes me say ooh ooh ooh..  
And I just can't think of anything else I'd rather do...  
Than to hear you sing, sing my name the way you do.  
Baby when we do our thing, when we do the things we do...  
Oh, babygirl you make me say ooh ooh ooh...  
My sexy love"

Both:  
"Sexy love, boy/girl the things you do...  
(Oh baby baby)  
Keep me sprung, keep me running back to you.  
(Ooh baby I)  
Ooh I love making love to you..  
Say babyboy/girl you know you're...  
My sexy love.."

Tristyn:  
"Oh baby what we do it makes the sun come up...  
Keep on lovin' 'til it goes back down."

Bao Yu:  
"And I don't know what I'd do if I would lose your touch,  
That's why I'm always keepin' you around...  
My sexy love~!"

Both:  
"Sexy love, boy/girl the things you do...  
(Things you do baby)  
Keep me sprung, keep me running back to you.  
(Keep me running back to you)  
Ooh I love making love to you...  
(I love)  
Say babyboy/girl you know you're my sexy love...  
Sexy love  
Sexy love, boy/girl the things you do...  
(Sexy love)  
Keep me sprung, keep me running back to you...  
(Running back to you)  
Ooh I love making love to you..  
(Love to you)  
Babyboy/girl, know you're my sexy love  
My sexy love.."

Bao Yu:  
"She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.."

Trisyn:  
"Just one touch..."

The Five and Po were shocked. "I think I know who we were looking for." Mantis said. "Make Monkey shut the club-" Mantis started, but was interrupted. "Oh how cute." A voice said. Tristyn turned around and threw a knife behind Tigress. "Whoa! Nice shot hottie, but you missed." The voice said. Tristyn growled and disappeared. She appeared behind Po. "Don't move Panda." Tristyn said. Po nodded quickly. Tristyn tackled Tanus (the voice dude) to the ground. Tanus fought her off and grinned evilly. "I hope next time you tackle me, it'll be for a kiss." Tanus said. "I'd rather go to hell, but every time I try, they send me to you!" Tristyn said. Monkey snickered. Pretty good comeback. "Whatever. Too bad I am in control." Tanus said. "I don't even c- wait, what?" Tristyn said. Tanus clawed Tristyn's stomach and kicked her into a wall, knocking her unconscious. Tristyn cried out in pain. "Oh how I love that sound." Tanus said. Tanus disappeared. Bao Yu ran over to Tristyn. thunder rumbled. "Perfect. I'm so going to-" Bao Yu said to himself, but didn't finish. "Come with us kid. Get your girl, and let's go." Po said. "Ok... number one, she would slap you...and I if she was awake, because you said she was my girl, number two, only one could wish to have her, and three, why should I trust you?" Bao Yu said. "Because we know who you are, and we know that you won't make it home before the storm hits. So come on." Po said. Bao Yu pickeed Tristyn up gently and followed.

A/N: WHAT YOU GUYS THINK? FIRST REAL CHAPIE IS AWESOME RIGHT?


End file.
